Now Is The Time
by XAspiringWriterX
Summary: All Human/OOC/ Bella and Edward finally at the alter, Will they both go through with it? or will Jacob's love prevail?- Oneshot


**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own Twilight**

**Author's Note- Well this is...I have no idea, it just came to me while writing my LANH chapter. Its horrible, I'm sorry...rated T to be on the safe side...so yeah...**

* * *

Now Is The Time

" Wait" everyone in the hall mumbled along themselves as Edward Cullen had stopped mid vow. Bella looked in his eyes " What is it?" Edward swallowed " I can't marry you Bella…I can't". Bella looked at him stunned " What?, Edward you love me…right?", " I do, but you deserve someone better, I messed up... about a couple of weeks ago-" Bella interjected " No, **please** don't tell me you lost control and cheated on me" Edward avoided her gaze.

The room gasped at Edward's revelation " What?!" Bella yelled in disbelief. Edward suddenly turned defensive " Oh, I don't even know why you care, everyone knows you're in love with Jacob" the room gasped again and looked at Jake, who was avoiding their gaze. Bella glanced at Jake briefly " So!?…Yeah I admit it I'm in love with him!…but I was gonna marry you…" Edward laughed bitterly

" Yeah and what?, have sex with him on the side?" Bella felt her temper rising " Why are you bringing this up?!, you can't blame me just because you couldn't control yourself around some bitch!" " I still can't let that kiss go and I can't marry you, because I love you and you still haven't made up your mind about who you love and I can't always be there when you finally do". the room went silent and watched Bella's reaction

" You're right, I love Jake with every part of me and I want you to tell me right now who you've been messing around with" Edward sighed heavily and the crowd watched as their bickering continued.

Jake quickly walked out of the hall, not wanting to be any part of the argument, even though he was happy to see the look on Edward's face when she admitted she loved him. He was as stunned as the crowd, Bella had actually told everyone that she loved him with no shame. He sat down on a bench outside the chapel. And smiled to himself because everyone knew.

* * *

Back in the hall Bella was in her dressing room staring at herself in the mirror. She felt embarrassed because of just walking off like that. The room was still full of people, most were still there just to gossip and some because they wanted to know if the reception was still on.

She thought about her confessing in front of everyone her love for Jake, her father and mother and friends _Ugh!_. She thought about Jake's exit when she told everyone, his expression was unreadable, she wondered if she had upset him. And maybe he was in the process of moving on and she had just came along and ruined everything by telling him the whole truth.

But, wouldn't he be happy? She finally told the truth. She heard from Embry that Edward had left, he didn't want to stay any longer knowing the trouble he was causing. She got up and headed for the door, she thought of how ridiculous she would look by wearing a wedding dress and not even getting married. She opened her door quietly and she jumped when she saw someone standing in front of her.

" Runaway bride!, Where you goin'?" Embry inquired with a sad smile. Bella half- smiled " No where…just wondering…have you seen Jake?" Embry smiled " Your boyfriend?, He's not very far, I think he's near the green area" Bella shook her head at him " Too soon?" she laughed lightly " He's not my boyfriend" she walked quietly towards the main entrance doors, Embry silently added "Yet".

* * *

Bella stumbled around on the pavement, her dress was almost tripping her up. " Hey" she whirled around to face _him_. She glazed over for a second "Hi" she stepped closer to him as did he. They were inches away from each other and moved closer so that their lips were inches away. She stared into his eyes and leaned in, their lips met and they quickly lost themselves in each other.

He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he slid his around her waist pulling her closer. Their kissed deepened and soon their tongues were tracing every inch of the other's mouth. He broke the kiss and smiled " Told you so".

* * *

"I feel stupid walking back in there in my wedding dress with you, people might think I really have been with you on the side" Jake put his arm around her " If anyone says anything I'll put them in their place" she grinned " But, can I at least change?" " What did you bring?" Bella frowned " Nothing". " You could go in naked, that would be entertaining" Bella punched him playfully. Jake opened the doors to the hall and Bella was surprised to just see Charlie, Renee, Billy, Embry and Sam and Emily._ Of course the Cullen's are going stand with Edward _" Hey, where's everyone?" she asked shyly.

Charlie spoke up " Well, we decided it was best for everyone to go home" Bella nodded as Renee rushed towards her to give her a big hug "Mom, I'm okay" Bella assured Renee. She pulled back and smiled at Jake " Hi" he looked at her surprised " Uh, hi",

" You better be better than Edward Cullen" Bella glared at Renee " What?, just making sure" Bella looked at Embry who beamed at her, Bella rolled her eyes but still had a smile on her face " I swear if I hear another ' I told you so'…" Embry laughed. " Who said it first?" Charlie inquired " I proved I was right" Jake said smiling at Bella. " Is this your way of telling all of us that you're an item now?" Embry teased. " Yeah pretty much" Jake said as Sam raised an eyebrow. Bella glared at him " Oh and Bella, I love you too, with every part of me" he grinned as he remembered her words earlier on.

_Simply Meant To Be…

* * *

Well thats it, if you wish review, Shezza x_


End file.
